


Handle bars

by fictionalabyss



Series: Awkward adventures in sex. [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Reader Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2019-10-27 12:28:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17766782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionalabyss/pseuds/fictionalabyss
Summary: After a particularly painful hunt, all Sam wants is you. No matter how much pain he's in.Based on the time my spouse's arthritis got the better of him, and he tried to relieve the pain mid thrust in the most awkward of ways.





	Handle bars

You were on your hands and knees, Sam pounding into you from behind. It had been a rough hunt for him and Dean, and the second he got in the door, he grabbed you, spiriting you away to your bedroom. He had cuts and bruises all over, half his body ached but he didn’t care. He was pounding into you with every ounce of energy he had left. He worked through the pain, he could sleep and rest later. All that mattered right now was you.

“Sammy…” His lips moved over your back. “Oh fuck Sam.”

His forehead came to a rest on you back, his hips keeping their pace as his grip tightened on your hip. You were whimpering under him when his head came back up, and you felt him shifting a bit. It didn’t seem to phase him, so you didn’t mind. But when he shifted again, this time, it changed the angle completely.  He was hitting off to the side now.

Confused, you looked behind you. “Sam… _What_ are you doing?”

His leg was off to the side, on the exercise bike handle bars. “What? My knee hurts.”

You couldn’t help the chuckle. “Sam, you look utterly ridiculous right now.”

“It hurts okay, I banged it up pretty bad. Stop laughing, it feels weird.”

“It _looks_ weird Sam.” You were full on laughing now. “Grab my phone.”

“ _Why_?”

“So I can get a picture.” You laughed, full giggle fit, you couldn’t stop if you wanted to.

“Fuck!.” He started to chuckle and pull out, the convulsions of your muscles as you laughed too much for him. He laid down next to you on his back looking over. “Stop laughing at me, I’m in _pain_!”

“I can’t help it!”


End file.
